marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dum Dum Dugan
(formerly) Howling Commandos (formerly) |title = |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Carter |game = Captain America: Super Soldier |comic =''Captain America: First Vengeance'' Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation Captain America & Thor: Avengers! Nick Fury: Spies Like Us |oneshot = Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter |actor = Neal McDonough |status = Unknown}} Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan was a soldier and became a member of an elite special unit of Allied soldiers formed in World War II known as the Howling Commandos. He fought along side Captain America and Bucky Barnes and was key in defeating HYDRA and ending the war. He remained close to many of his fellow soldiers after the war, including Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. Biography World War II Timothy Aloysius "Dum Dum" Dugan was an Allied soldier who was served in the 107th along with Bucky Barnes, during a battle with German soldiers they were captured by HYDRA. ]] Dugan was locked away with the surviving members of the 107th and forced into hard labor building weapons from the Tesseract's power. When Captain America single-handedly assaulted the facility in which he was prisoner, Dugan along with his companions were freed and able to over come the HYDRA guards. When they broke free, Dugan, Gabe Jones and James Montgomery Falsworth took over a HYDRA tank and wreaked havoc on the HYDRA agents. Captain America escorted Dugan and the rest of the POWs to the US military base immediately after. during the war.]] Shortly after their break-out, Dugan and his comrades were invited to join a special elite commando unit led by Rogers himself. When asked while drinking with some other POWs, Dugan happily joined, saying he was always ready for battle, as long as someone else paid for his drinks. Along with the other Howlers, Dugan took part in every assault against HYDRA, taking out massive bases and tanks, crippling HYDRA's strength. During one mission Dugan oversaw Rogers, Bucky Barnes and Gabe Jones assault a train to capture Arnim Zola, however only Rogers and Jones returns as Barnes was seemingly killed during the mission. Captain America was captured while storming Johann Schmidt's fortress, however this was a diversion and Dugan and the rest of the Howling Commandos attacked the base along with a unit lead by Peggy Carter and Chester Phillips. Dugan and the Howling Commandos took over the base, but Rogers went missing in action. Dugan never saw him again.Captain America: The First Avenger Dugan, along with SSR agent Peggy Carter and fellow commando Jim Morita then captured the last known HYDRA base in Austria, along with HYDRA General Werner Reinhardt, effectively ending their war against HYDRA, although Reinhardt still said the HYDRA motto, "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place" while Dugan handcuffed him. Dugan, Morita and Carter locked away all the artifacts including an artifact of unknown origin known as the Obelisk due to its shape.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows When the war was won, Dugan and the surviving members of the Howling Commandos raised a drink to Captain America in London, while the rest of the population celebrated the end of the war. Post-War Activities discuss bikinis]] One year after the war, Dugan sat by a swimming pool with Howard Stark. They discussed bikinis – Dugan asked Howard if he invented them and he said no, it was the French.Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Cold War Dugan acted as contact for Nick Fury during one of his missions with the CIA during the Cold War.Nick Fury: Spies Like Us Personality Dum Dum Dugan is a belligerent but witty person, a gentle giant who hates injustice and is extremely loyal to his comrades. As a member of the Howling Commandos, he's recognized as one of the most skilled soldiers in US Army. He's highly trained, and he possesses a great amount of strength. Equipment *'Weapons' **' ': Used during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters. **'M1928A1 Thompson': Used during the Battle of Azzano. **' ': Used during the Attack on HYDRA Headquarters and attack on HYDRA Research Facility Number 4. **'HYDRA Assault Rifle': Used during the Liberation of Allied Prisoners of War. Relationships Allies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Chester Phillips † - Superior Officer **Peggy Carter **Howard Stark **Howling Commandos ***James Montgomery Falsworth † ***Gabe Jones ***Jim Morita † ***Jacques Dernier *Steve Rogers/Captain America - Former Leader *Bucky Barnes Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Arnim Zola † **Werner Reinhardt Video Game Only *Madame Hydra *Wolfgang von Strucker *Iron Cross Appearances In chronological order: *''Captain America: First Vengeance'' *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''Shadows'' (flashbacks) *''Agent Carter'' **''Season One'' ***''The Iron Ceiling'' *''Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter'' *''Nick Fury: Spies Like Us'' *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Two'' ***''What They Become'' (mentioned) Trivia *In the comics, Dugan goes on to be a top tier S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the right hand man of Nick Fury. *Dum Dum Dugan, Gabe Jones, and Jim Morita are the only original Howling Commandos from the comics to appear as members in Captain America: The First Avenger. References External Links * * Category:Captain America: The First Avenger Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Agent Carter Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Red Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Howling Commandos Members Category:Strategic Scientific Reserve Soldiers Category:Heroes